Reddy (March 30, 2012)
15:10 You're one to talk 15:10 But whatever 15:10 Im not scared of yuou 15:10 I dont give a fuck about your opinion of me 15:10 Good. 15:11 I'm not afraid of you, either. 15:11 Or your little wiki. 15:11 you're just a miniscule existence in my life 15:11 Miniscule? 15:11 Big word for you. 15:11 I'm impressed. 15:11 Oh 15:11 Look whose immature 15:11 insulting one's intelligence yet again 15:11 who's* 15:11 Whatever. 15:11 Oh, so smart 15:12 You can have fun with your twelve-ish users while the Total Drama Wiki has fun with its... 15:12 What is it? Millions? 15:12 Millions that have no life 15:12 You're just a big bully 15:12 Oh, yeah, because writing fanfictions is so productive. 15:12 You're so insecure you have to defend a website 15:12 Because making a wiki for a kids show is so productive 15:12 "Big bully"? What is this, second grade? 15:13 writing is an actual profession, braniac 15:13 And by the way, I'm not the one that started all of this. 15:13 You insulted the wiki. 15:13 See, at first, it was just between me and you. 15:13 And hot dog I'm glad I did! 15:13 Cuz i dont like any of you! 15:13 But as soon as you brought the other users into it, I had to put my foot down. 15:13 Oh, good for you 15:13 15:13 writing is an actual profession, braniac 15:13 And, sweetie, if you think any of your users are going to become actual writers someday, I'd keep dreaming. 15:13 You've demonstrated the cult that is the TDWiki 15:14 You know, I've tried to play nice and I've apologized for a lot of the shit that I've done. 15:14 And so have I 15:14 But it's become evident to me that the FF users have nothing better to do than to talk about how I got banned. 15:14 Yet it appears 15:14 It hasnt helped much 15:14 Oh, and by the way, I was the one that reported Michael. 15:14 Happy birthday. 15:14 Now you know. 15:14 Oh, IDGAF 15:14 I just said I did so people would shut the fuck up 15:15 Your users are still talking about it like there's no end to this conflict. 15:15 There isnt 15:15 Honestly, it's over. I left. Why do you keep starting shit? 15:15 because you guys wont stop trying to pitch yourselves in 15:15 You get banned on our wiki 15:15 it becomes a TDWiki vs. TDIFF ideal 15:16 Because that ban was ridiculous. 15:16 Maybe I did deserve to be banned, but two weeks is stupid and bias. 15:16 and what do you do? 15:16 go send people to talk about it 15:16 Clearly, Gideon has nothing better to do than to ban teenagers over the internet. 15:16 instead of sending someone to ACT upon it 15:16 What a productive use of a fifty-year-old's life. 15:16 And by the way, I didn't send anyone there. 15:16 They chose to talk about it by choice. 15:17 Then tell your users not to 15:17 everyone. million. 15:17 I don't have to tell them anything. 15:17 Then the conflict goes on 15:18 Why don't you tell them? Unlike your wiki, our users actually listen to people that aren't admins. 15:18 Likie we can control theire actions!? 15:18 ... what? 15:19 We can control who they listen to?! 15:19 -_-\ 15:19 I guess not. 15:19 But anyways. 15:20 I certainly am not telling the users of this wiki to not stand up for something that they believe in. 15:20 Just like I stood up for the numerous gay people that may have seen Michael's comment and got... 15:20 Banned for it. 15:20 you act as if you go there 15:21 ummm I do? 15:21 Not very much 15:21 Haha seeing as I've kind of been writing there since 2010 15:21 2009*, sorry 15:21 Ooooh, good for you\ 15:21 By the way, I asked Gideon to delete my fanfictions but for some reason, they're still there. 15:22 I'm moving them to a better wiki. 15:22 Ours. 15:22 ......... 15:22 Fuck you, goodbye. 15:22 <3 15:22 Love ya. 15:22 Seeya. Category:Content Category:FF